1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector socket and, more particularly, to a connector socket and a portable electronic device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With development of electronic technology, electronic devices with small volume and powerful functions attract more and more users. The electronic devices usually need signal cables for transferring power, data and so on. The signal cables are usually connected to the electronic devices by connectors. Therefore, connector sockets cooperating with the connectors are generally applied to the electronic devices. For example, an RJ45 connector socket for a network node is usually applied.
However, since the connector usually has a certain dimensional standard, the dimension of the connector socket is also limited.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a conventional RJ45 connector socket of a notebook computer. In FIG. 1, a height of a connector socket 11 in a vertical direction is greater than a thickness of a lower casing 10 of a notebook computer 1 in the same direction. Therefore, as shown in FIG. 1, when the connector socket 11 is disposed at one side of the lower casing 10 of the notebook computer 1, the bottom of the connector socket 11 is protrudent from the notebook computer 1. Thus, the aesthetics of the notebook computer is deteriorated.
In addition, since the volume of the connector socket 11 is great, external substances, such as dust, are easy to enter into the interior of the notebook computer 1 through the connector socket 11, thereby damaging internal circuits of the notebook computer 1.